D77H-TCI Pelican
The D77H-TCI Pelican is a newer model of the venerable D77-TC Pelican , recently introduced into service within the UNSC Marine Corps and Navy in late 2552 and early 2553 (the Halo 3 era). It differs from the D77-TC in many respects, but is also improved in several ways. It still operates as a flexible dropship/gunship VTOL. Background The D77H-TCI is a fleet wide upgrade to the UNSC's squadrons of Pelican Drop ships, incorporating many differences from its older counterparts. First seen deployed in November, 2552 Halo: Ghosts of OnyxMissing Person Poster, the newer model assisted in the recovery effort to rescue Spartan-117 from the jungle region in KenyaSierra 117 (Level), and evacuated wounded Marines from Crows Nest base as it suffered Covenant assaultCrow's Nest (Level). Others would airlift Marines and equipment to reinforce the UNSC's attempts to retake Voi, coordinating with Hornet air forces.The Storm (Level) Later, D77H-TCI Pelicans would take part in the joint Elite-Human assault on the Covenant at Installation 00, inserting Spartan-117 and a team of ODST's to secure a landing zone for the and pick them up again as they discovered the location of the Prophet of Truth and his forcesThe Ark (Level). A joint force of Pelicans and Elite Phantoms would deliver Spartan-117, the Arbiter and Sergeant Major A. J. Johnson to deactivate three shield generators protecting the Prophet's location, with several being taken down by Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery Wraiths and by Banshees, fighting their way to allow the Arbiter and Spartan-117 to assault the third generator. A D77H-TCI was used by Commander Miranda Keyes failed attempt to rescue Sergeant Johnson from Truth and his Brute forces, and was used by the Sergeant to escape from a Flood assault.The Covenant (Level) A D77H-TCI Pelican was crashed on High Charity, which in turn crashed onto Installation 00. It was used by Spartan-117 and the Arbiter to rescue the UNSC AI Cortana, and then flew to Installation 04 (II)'s Control Room.Cortana (Level). Pelicans have saved the lives of many marines and Spartans due to their flexibility and offensive capabilities. Payload Capacity Though an upgrade, the D77H-TCI variant of the Pelican carries the same number of passengers as its predecessor. However, its troop-bay is more flexible, able to carry a Mongoose's internally, in addition to its passengers. The D77H-TCI Pelican's cockpit also differs from its predecessor, using a tandem seating rather than a side-by-side configuration used by the D77-TC. It is presumed that the pilot furthest toward the front operates the craft's flight systems, with the co-pilot seated behind him operating the other systems. A small holo-tank has been installed also, allowing an artificial intelligence to project its holographic form to the craft's pilots.Halo 3 Its tail mounted magnetic clamps are capable of carrying a M12 Warthog LRV, M12G1 Warthog LAAG or M831 TT Warthog, an M808B Scorpion MBT, or four Type C Resupply Capsules rather than six Type B Resupply Capsules, to to the battlefield, able to detach its payload without landing. Armament The D77H-TCI Pelican lacks the nose-mounted chaingun of its predecessor, though it is able to mount an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun in its troop-bay compartment for supporting ground teams and covering the ingress/egress of its passengers, an improvement from the previous M247 GPMG. Its wings can carry 2 missile-pods for engaging air or ground hostile units, which has proven effective against enemy Phantom Dropships and Covenant infantry, able to fire more missiles and faster than the older ANVIL-II ASM Pods. It can fire up to 12 missiles at once, 6 from each pod The D77H-TCI can also be equipped with a much larger cannon, mounted at the ventral-fore of the dropshipHigh Ground (Level) computers. other than this, the D77H-TCI carries relatively few weapons. Propulsion The main engines are mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one on each wing and two at the rear. The nacelles can articulate independently, thus altering (ie, Vectoring) the direction of thrust and improving the D77H-TCI Pelican's low altitude maneuverability. Six ventral thrusters, two on each wing nacelle and one on each aft nacelle, allow the drop ship to land and take off vertically.These engines are capable of both space and atmospheric operation. It has 6 jet intakes, 3 on each side. The D77H-TCI Pelican is too small to have a slipspace matrix mounted inside. The wings mounted on a Pelican seem extremely small, too small to support the weight of drop ship and payload alone. It is speculated that it incorporates at least some Lifting Body principles, its own hull providing most of the lift necessary. Identified Pelicans *Echo 51 *Echo 419 *Kilo 23 *Oscar 5 *Oscar 6 *Oscar 8 *Oscar 9 *Victor 398 Images Image:K30 1.jpg|A Pelican, moments before exploding after it is hit by plasma. Image:D77H-TCI Pelican Gunship.jpg|D77H-TCI Pelican Gun ship. Image:Pelican.png|Inside the cockpit of a Pelican. Image:D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship.jpg|A pelican flying over the Portal. Image:Chief, Johnson, and ODST Pilot in Pelican.jpg|A D77H-TCI performing an orbital insertion into Installation 00. Note the AI pedestal to the right of the pilot. Image:Landfall Pelicans.jpg|D77H-TCI Pelicans under construction. Image:Pelican bay.jpg|The rear seats of a D77H-TCI Pelican. Image:Phantom Pelicans.jpg|Five Pelicans followed by two Separatist Phantoms. Image:1577752381 aff896d854 b.jpg|Pelican with the Shadow of Intent over it. Image:1577752639 ea9a91297f b.jpg|A Pelican being piloted by the Chief. Image:1577761657 83b07e6c29 b.jpg|Kilo 23 approaching to Crow's Nest. Image:1578645048 c67a9b7a49 b.jpg|Pelican crash-landing on the new Installation 04. Image:1210810634 Gfs 63166 2 16.jpg|Pelican see from front Image:Pelican.jpg|Description Trivia *In the Halo 2 level High Charity, a Flood Proto-Gravemind can be found inside a crashed pelican at the start. * The D77H-TCI Pelican can be seen being assembled autonomously by Misriah Armories in the Halo: Arms Race short film. *Some Pelicans you can see the pilot and co-pilot through the glass, others you cannot. The ones you can't see pilots in are Pelicans that do not have a cockpit design, this is affirmed in theater mode, where you can go in the back of a pelican with the camera go against the left part of the wall going to the cockpit room and seeing the interior of the cockpit. *There are some instances where you can use the turret in the back if it has one. *The Pelicans take off and flight resembles that of a modern day Harrier, using rotating jets to take off, land, and sustained flight. *It's cockpit appears to have the ability to eject, although this is never seen in-game. *In the cockpit it has a screen which in hocus' pelican reads "connected to UNSCDF via local grid Pz87-3383", It also has the insignia of the UNSCDF in the upper left corner. This screen is also used as a method of communication in scripted sequences. *In Sierra 117, if you betray the marines at the end of the level, the pelican will actually shoot you with its missiles. However, it only does it at certain angles and its only powerful enough to break your shields. *It is possible to kill the pilots in Halo 3, although this may result in an unbeatable level * The Pelican is a flyable vehicle in the Halo Custom Edition maps: Extinction, Cold Snap, Hugeass. * Some Pelicans have a turret fixed onto the tray at the back, this is used to defend the vehicle when deporting troops. * Some Pelicans can be seen flying across some Halo 3 maps: Construct and Rats nest are examples. * If people are messing about on the Halo 3 Campaign mission - The Covenant, some people like to jump onto the Warthog near the start after you destroy the Anti-Air Wraith and then jump into the Pelican and destroy the Warthog below to disable access to the Pelican. This may make your teammate mad, but can really make a laugh! *Pelicans, unlike Phantoms (at least the enemy ones) appear to be invincible in-game, surviving direct hits from the Scorpion to the Scarab. *There is a tricky glitch in Halo: Combat Evolved that gives you allowance to get inside, and even on top of, the dropoff Pelican on the level "Silent Cartographer," but you get killed by an invisible wall. *In Halo 3, a glitch allows you to throw a deployable cover into the cockpit of the Pelican, and sink it through the floor. The pilot falls out, and is unresponsive and usually invincible. See Also *D77-TC Pelican *Albatross Dropship *Phantom Dropship *Spirit Dropship Sources Category:UNSC Vehicles